Midnight Lullaby
by Montrealae90
Summary: Another random cute one shot! SasuNaru


**Midnight Lullaby**

**By: Rei Tatsunami**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Paring: Sasu/Naru**

**Rating: PG-13**

**One-Shot**

**Warings: MAJOR OOCNESS!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but A girl can dream cant she?...**

**Naruto walked on the side walk past the lake were he a certain teme had met for the first time. He sighed a looked down at the lake. The moons shined brightly on the water making it seem to shimmer and glow. He smiled lightly to himself. Naruto began walking down the stone steps towards the dock and sat down. He removed his sandals and put his feet in the water. He shivered at the coldness. A small breeze made him perk up and blow his sun kissed blond hair slightly. He began thinking about a certain someone who just happened to be his best friend/rival/crush. Yes, Nauto had finally admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha. He blushed a faint pink when he imagined Sasuke's pale skin glowing in the moonlight and smiling softly at him. Naruto made a dreamy sigh…"Man what's going on with me, lately I've been becoming mushier then usual.." Naruto said quietly to himself annoyed. "Must be love…" came a sarcastic reply in Naruto's head. 'Shut it Kyuubi.' His cheeks turning pink. "But it's soooo much fun to tease you though…And you can't deny the fact that you love him." Kyuubi replied. Naruto couldn't argue with Kyuubi there. " Your right, but I admitted that a while ago, and I know Sasuke doesn't feel the same way…" he said sadly. "About what dobe?" Naruto suddenly froze. He turned around slowly only to stare into beautiful onyx. 'Shit!'**

**His ocean blue eyes widened slightly then return to normal. "Humph! Like you care teme! Why you out here anyway?" his voice going from angry to curious in a instant. Sasuke's raised a delicate eyebrow. " Is it wrong to take a midnight stroll?" Naruto puffed out his now cherry colored cheeks " T-teme!" he crossed his arms and looked out at the water. Naruto relaxed a bit and sighed. 'It may be a risk to show what I really feel but ill live.' Naruto opened his mouth slightly. Sasuke thought it was a comeback, but was surprised instead by hearing a smooth and beautiful voice.**

_**Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here  
People always say  
Life is full of choices  
No one ever mentions fear**_

**He shook his head.**_  
**Or how the world can seem so vast  
On a journey to the past  
Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong  
Arms will open wide**_

**Naruto opened his arms then closed them around his body**_  
**I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting now I'm learning fast  
On this journey to the past**_

**Naruto clenched his fists to his chest.**_  
**Home, love, family  
There was once a time I must have had them, too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you**_

**He stood up.**_  
**One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was  
On to find my future  
Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past**_

**Naruto spread his arms out wide and smiled.**_  
**And bring me home at last**_

**Sasuke was speechless. Since when did Naruto have such an amazing voice. Sasuke's real reason for being out in the middle of the night was to find Naruto and tell him his feelings. Sasuke, yes, had also fallen love with Naruto. He couldn't help it. Naruto was perfect to him. He taught him how to have fun, to care, to…love. Sasuke smiled slightly and walked up to Naruto and hugged him from behind. He felt Naruto stiffen. "S-Sasuke w-what are you d-doing?!" Naruto began blushing an amazing color of cheery red. "You have an amazing voice Naruto." Sasuke began nuzzling the back of Naruto's neck making the said boy's breath hitch. Sasuke thought it was the perfect time to tell him. 'Its now or never' he thought. He turned Naruto around and looked into his eyes. "Naruto-there's something I need to tell you, but promise me you won't freak out?" Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke took a deep breath and continued looking at the ground as he spoke . "Naruto I-I love you…." Well now its out. He thought. He looked at Naruto who had seemed to have a look that resembled that Christmas had come early. Tears were welling up in his eyes and then suddenly pounced on the young Uchiha. "You d-don't know how l-long I've wanted you to say that Sasuke…" Sasuke's smile had suddenly increased 10 fold. Naruto pulled back and smiled his tears of happiness said all. Sasuke then hooked his finger under Naruto's chin and brought his lips to Naruto's in a searing kiss. He picked Naruto up and spun his around without breaking the kiss. He put Naruto back on the ground then broke the kiss now panting and flushed. They smiled at each other again and touched their foreheads to each other. "Ai shiteru Naruto-koi…" "Ai shiteru Sasuke-koi…" They sat down and looked at the now rising sun, holding hands and never letting go.**

**Owari**

**Rei:I know I know sappy beyond belief! Told you there would be major oocness but did you listen?Noooo. Nope you didn't. Its kinda crappy too...**

**Naruto: You tried your hardest you'll do better next time!Dettaybayo!**

**Rei: glare Say believe it again and you pay..**

**Naruto: glups o-ok!**

**Rei: Review please!**


End file.
